


I'm Coming Home

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Clark and Bruce look forward to seeing one another again after a few weeks





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

 It had been three weeks.  They’d kept just barely missing each other, between work and league missions.  Bruce didn’t really like to admit it, but God, he missed Clark.  He didn’t like not being able to see him regularly… it upset their routine.

He was grumbling to himself about just that when his phone alerted him to a new text message.  It was from Clark, and it said, “I’m coming home.” That was followed by a string of kissy face emojis, and Bruce couldn’t help smiling.

He knew that sooner or later things would quiet down, even if just for a moment, and they’d get to see one another again.  But knowing that it would happen very soon made him feel quite content.

“Can’t wait,” he replied.  If he added an emoji or two of his own, that was his own business… and it was worth it to make Clark smile.


End file.
